


What I Like About You

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, in the form of Crowley's own dumb depression being the culprit of the emotional hurt, plus its not like humans really notice them when they don't want to be noticed, this seems like a weirdly intimate moment to be having in public but sometimes that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: Sometimes you just need to list off everything you love about your husband when he's in a terrible mood.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	What I Like About You

Aziraphale and Crowley were on their way back from a visit to Tadfield. Crowley seemed to be in a terrible mood most of the day and had spent a lot of the visit arguing with nearly everyone. Aziraphale had found himself apologizing for his husband on several occasions and had suggested they go back home earlier than intended. But Aziraphale had mentioned being hungry once they got back into the bustle of London so they were sitting in a little cafe on the edge of SoHo, having a quick bite before going back home.

Crowley seemed more pensive now than angry like he had been for much of the day. He sipped on his latte and barely picked at the slice of cake he ordered because he knew that Aziraphale would enjoy eating the second half of it. Aziraphale kept glancing at him over the rim of his cup of tea and was surprised when Crowley frowned and posed this question:

“I don’t know why you like me,” Crowley sighed. “What’s wrong with you, angel?”

Aziraphale blinked owlishly at him. Is this what had been bothering Crowley all day? He was certain they’d had this discussion before and found himself feeling cross at essentially being called stupid.

“What’s wrong with _me_!? Crowley, darling, what is wrong with _you_ that you can’t tell why I like you? I’m quite certain it’s rather obvious!”

Crowley huffed a humorless laugh through his nose and turned to look out the window of the shop that they were sitting next to.

“I can’t think of a single reason why you should.” he mumbled.

“Would you like a list?” Aziraphale said, admittedly a mean tone in his voice.

“Oh, what, you’ve got one?” Crowley looked miserable and Aziraphale realized that Crowley wasn’t being mean. Ah, he’d seen this once or twice before in Crowley. Despite the demon’s usual cocky demeanor he was actually quite unsure of himself and had self esteem as low as...well...hell.

“Well not on hand.” Aziraphale said, his tone much softer. “But I can still list things.”

“Hmm yeah I’m sure.” Sarcasm dripped from Crowley’s mouth and Aziraphale frowned. He wasn’t mad at Crowley any more but now he found himself being mad at whoever had made him feel this way (in the back of his mind he was rather sure that meant that he was mad at God, herself, but he had decided that he had every right to be mad at her just recently so he ignored the panic that tried to rise in him).

“I can!” Aziraphale insisted. “And I’m going to start right now!”

Aziraphale sat up even straighter and started talking before Crowley could stop him.

“Well first, I have to mention that you’re really the only person who likes me for myself. And maybe it’s selfish of me to like you for that reason but everyone else’s friendship and kinship has been rather surface level or had conditions attached but you’ve always just....liked... _me_.” Aziraphale gave a sad little half smile and Crowley grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb over Aziraphale’s knuckles. Aziraphale’s smile brightened at that. It was genuinely Crowley’s most endearing quality to him, but he also knew that sometimes Crowley needed reminding that he wasn’t alone in Heaven’s rejection, even if Aziraphale’s hadn’t been nearly as dramatic.

“I don’t particularly need any more reasons than that,” Aziraphale added. “But I’ll give you more.”

“I mean superficially,” Aziraphale leaned forward like this next bit was a secret. “You’re awfully gorgeous.”

Crowley snorted and Aziraphale knew that behind the shades he was rolling his eyes.

“You are!” Aziraphale insisted.

“I’m a stringbean whose not so good at having a human body and can’t decide on a style for more than a decade, angel.” Crowley said. “You’ve got weird taste.”

“Well I like your angles! And your physical style may change with the times but you’ve always got that roguish charm about you. And you stick to a color palette that suits you.” he paused “And your eyes are lovely.”

“Oh now I know you’re lying.” Crowley threw his hands up in the air and slumped back into his seat.

“I’m not! They are!” Aziraphale looked so genuinely frustrated that Crowley was taken aback. “You always say that when I compliment them but they are! They’re golden. And beautiful. And...soft.”

Crowley managed to look a little sheepish and took a deep sip of his latte to hide.

“Only for you.” He mumbled as he put the cup back down.

“Yes, well, this is a list of reasons that _I_ like you isn’t it?” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows.

Crowley huffed a puff of air out his nose and managed a genuine, if tiny smile while nodding.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“Good. Now that we’ve established that, I also like how much you care about children- Actually! How much you care in general. You care about children, and the less fortunate, and plants and the stray cats behind my shop. And you care about me.”

Crowley looked reluctant to but he did nod in agreement. He knew it was no use denying it.

“And I know you don’t particularly like it when I say this but you’re very kind.” Crowley _was_ about to protest that, but Aziraphale cut him off. “You are. You don’t go out of your way to be rude to those that don’t deserve it, and I know you always secretly enjoyed doing miracles for me.”

Before Crowley could protest again Aziraphale pushed on to finish the thought.

“But you’re also very honest in your feelings and you’re _VERY_ rude and awful to those you don’t like. I’m a tad bit envious about that- don't! Don’t start. I _know_ that envy is a sin. You don't need to remind me.”

Crowley shut his mouth but there was a toothy grin plastered on his face now. Well at least he wasn’t being sad anymore, Aziraphale thought to himself.

“I’ve always wished I could be more like that.” he explained. “I’m not very good with honesty, I’m afraid. But you’ve always been honest about your feelings.”

“Angel, I didn’t tell you how I felt for....what? 5 millennia or so?” Crowley furrowed his brow.

“Well maybe not with words, no. But your actions were certainly honest.” Aziraphale thought back to all the times that Crowley had done things for him with no expectation of recompense.

Crowley thought for a second or two before he nodded “Yeah. I suppose.”

Their hands were entwined across the table again and neither was exactly sure who had initiated it, and neither particularly cared who had. They just sat together in the comfortable little bubble of love that Aziraphale’s words had created for them, finishing their drinks.

“Time to go back home, don’t you think?” Aziraphale said a bit later after he had finished his tea and scone and the second half of Crowley’s little slice of chocolate torte that had been wordlessly pushed across the table to him.

This cafe was the kind where you paid at the counter and Crowley was about to stand up but Aziraphale beat him to it and was standing before he was. Crowley looked up at Aziraphale as he laced his fingers into the ends of Crowley’s once more shoulder length hair to gently twirl the curled ends.

“I like your hair this way too, my darling.” he said, his warmest smile beaming down at Crowley who swallowed thickly and tried not to make some sort of weird noise.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm. I think it suits you. You’ve always looked best with thick gorgeous red waves framing your lovely face.”

This time Crowley did make weird noises. And again when Aziraphale moved his hand from Crowley’s hair to briefly cup his cheek.

“I’ll meet you at the car, my dearest. And when we get home we can cozy up on the sofa and continue. I rather like this telling you everything I like about you thing. It’s fun.”

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Crowley’s lips, whispering “Love you” before pulling away and leaving a very flustered Crowley to pay the check faster than he had ever paid one before.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write when they get home if y'all want but I thought this was a pretty good place to end it.


End file.
